New Mitchell Van Morgan MMO
''New Mitchell Van Morgan MMO '' was an MMO geared toward children's multi-player gameplay.Nickelodeon Enters MMO Games Space with ‘Monkey Quest’. Website. Retrieved on 2009-03-17 It was developed by Nickelodeon Virtual Worlds Group and launched in March 2011.Nickelodeon's Monkey Quest Closed Beta Begins!. Website. Retrieved on 2009-03-17 It was showcased at GDC in 2011. Monkey Quest was shut down on September 26, 2014 so that Nickelodeon could focus on other digital and mobile experiences.Monkey Quest website. Website. Retrieved on 2014-07-30 The Monkey Quest: Thunderbow app was also removed from the App Store on July 31, 2014. Story The player's character starts at the Super Mitchell Land a lot different form it's videogame counterparts back on the ''New Mitchell Van Morgan'' series. .MMOgameingsite Review of New Mitchell Van Morgan MMO . Website. Retrieved on 2009-03-19 Tribes There were five monkey tribes available: * Chim Foo * Sea Dragons * Ootu Mystics * Mek-Tek (Never came out) * Ice Raiders Quests There was a large number of Quests available throughout the game. There were 4 different kinds of Quests: Main Quests Main Quests could only be done once by every player. As the player leveled up their character, main quests would get harder to complete. Daily Quests Daily Quests could be done once a day by any player, regardless of their current level. Side Quests Side Quests - Quests that could be done in addition to the other quest types. Multiplayer Quests Quests that required 2 or more players. Most of these only required 2, but some required 3 players. A Pet could also help in these quests. Stages There were 5 kinds of different types of Quests in Monkey Quest. Each type depended on which section of Ook the player is in. * Mek-Tek (Mechanical Technology) was never available * Sea Dragons * Ootu Mystics * Chim Foo * Ice Raiders () Due to an update, all players (non-members and members) could access trails. This followed the deletion of NC Trail Keys and Guest Passes. Gameplay Controls In the game, to explore the worlds of Ook, players used the arrow keys on their keyboard. Jumping was controlled by pressing the space bar and the arrow keys in the direction they wish to go. Pressing the space bar then down while in midair made them do a dive bomb like attack. Also pressing control (CTRL) or x next to characters would allow the player to access new quests and learned new information about Ook and its residents. The game had five equippable hot keys (C,V,B,N,M) to control weapons, potions, pets and any other items players wish to access quickly. This may take awhile but it eventually comes. Currency There were two types of currency in Monkey Quest. The main type of currency was bananas, which were commonly earned from quests and could be used at a vendor to buy items, whilst the other currency, NC (Nick Cash) could to be bought with real money or could be earned by levelling up and could be used to buy items from the NC mall which was located at the bottom right corner of the screen in Monkey Quest. Membership There were membership plans that allow you to pay in real life money for special features in the game such as access to all trails, ability to join each tribe, and so on.https://secure.nc.monkeyquest.com/membership Possibility of a film adaptation In August 2012, Variety reported that Paramount Animation (which like Nickelodeon is owned by Viacom) was in the process of starting development of several animated movies with budgets of around US$100 million. According to Variety, the intellectual property for these films, which is to be supplied by Nickelodeon among others, includes Monkey Quest. References External links All the links have been removed due to them not working. Category:2011 video games Category:Children's websites Category:Entertainment websites Category:Massively multiplayer online games Category:Works based on Mitchell Van Morgan New Mitchell Van Morgan series New Mitchell Van Morgan games